A touch panel display device such as a flat panel display device (FPD) is composed of members each including an optical film, such as a polarizing plate and a wave plate. As such an optical film, there is known an optical film including a liquid crystal cured film that is made of a composition for liquid crystal cured film formation which composition contains a polymerizable liquid crystal compound. Patent Literature 1 discloses an optical film including a liquid crystal cured film that exhibits reciprocal wavelength dispersibility.